Two Tacticians
by gokart48
Summary: Robin stands in front of the Outrealm portal and stares in amazment. This was not his first visit, but he had never been this nervous before. He did not want to go in, but his friends had dragged him here. Robin can only imagine what lies on the other side. Crossover with Mark and Robin


_Requested by Encendrel _

Quick Notes: Since the tactician from FE 7 does not have a canon personality, I will be using my version from Blazing Sword who is 20 years old. You should still be able to understand his character without reading my other story, but you may miss a few references.

Robin's Appearance: Black hair, medium build.

This does not follow my other story at all, but it takes place in an alternate dimension.

* * *

Two Tacticians

Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Tiki were all standing next to the Outrealm gate. Robin wasn't sure of himself, and regretted coming here. He tried to turn around, but Chrom grabbed his arm.

"Relax my friend, Naga said that everything will be fine."

Tiki agreed, "Correct, your presence there will not disturb anything. My mother will make sure he forgets everything that happens, and anyone else that comes along the way."

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "What if...what if he is like my father..."

Robin felt a warm hand touch his and he felt a little better. It was Lucina's hand, and he heard the small metallic sound of their wedding rings collide. She knew about time travel and its dangers, but this had been bothering him ever since that day in Plegia. Even if she could not go, she would still be there for him.

"It will be okay dear. You are too nice to come from a heritage of monsters. I will be right here waiting for you to come back."

Robin braced himself with the comforting words of his wife, and looked at the purple portal.

When Robin daydreamed or slept without the embrace of his wife. He would have excruciating nightmares. The nightmare depended on the day, but it always involved Valider killing a loved one. While he had no memories of his father, he knew that Valider's blood ran inside his veins. His doppelganger was kind enough to try and destroy the world to prove it. He knew that his great grandfather and grandfather also followed the religion of Grima, and it haunted him bitterly.

Robin knew who he was and never strayed from his warm nature, but he always feared what he could have been. His friends had pleaded for Naga to help their friend deal with his worries, and here he stood at the entrance to the Outrealm.

He climbed a couple steps and was now inches from the portal. He turned around to see Tiki and Chrom nodding at him, while his wife looked at him in the eyes assuring him that it would be okay.

Robin took a deep breath and walked straight into the portal.

...

In the next moment, everything went black except for a small white light shining in the distance. A voice soon pierced through the air.

_**Robin of Plegia. What brings you here to the gateway of worlds?**_

"I...I am here to see a descendant from the past."

_**You dare interfere with the past? You shall burn for all eternity.**_

"B-but Naga sent me with her blessing. She assured me nothing would be changed."

_**Hmm...Who do you seek?**_

"I..don't know his name...or what he looks like. I...would like to meet my elder from …. about 200 years ago.

_**Are you prepared to face the risks of meeting such a man?**_

"I...I have to, I must know what he was like."

_**Very well, whoo oooo zee vah doo."**_

"Wait a minute...I know that voice...OLD Hubba! I know that is you!"

_**I do not know of this name that you speak.**_

Robin was about to yell at the old man before the light blinded his eyes. It grew closer and closer to him and he could feel his body moving towards it. The Outrealm had heard his plea, and he was being sent to the unknown depths of the past.

* * *

Mark was walking just outside of camp with Lyndis by his side. He had recently been poisoned by an assassination attack, and he was finally recovering from the illness. There was a large cut in his wrist and he knew it would scar, but what mattered was that he could walk without weariness. He needed to look his best as the group was about to reach Ostia soon and inform them about the Black Fang's schemes.

It was a strange time for Mark, and not because of the two blights he faced. He had just told Lyn about his love for her, and she had welcomed him with kissing. His friend Matthew joked about how it must be boring to be a knight when his honor came before his pants, and he was soon chased after by Mark and his renowned sword.

Despite everything that he faced, he kept fighting back. The scars that riddled his body were hidden by his green cloak and brown hair, but he would never let anyone see them. It was risky for the two of them to be alone and out of eye shot from the camp, but he wanted to be with Lyn for just a moment in the peaceful grassland. It was worth the risk of an assassination attack.

"I wish we could do this more often Mark. It is so peaceful out here."

"I know, when everything is over we can spend entire days out here."

"...I would like that very much." said Lyn who held onto his arm and looked at the plains.

"So would I Lyn, so would I. How I would love to stop running and spend the days with you."

...

"Don't worry Mark. We will stop them! Nothing can defeat our valiant and handsome tactician."

Mark smiled as he looked into her blue eyes. From the long flowing green hair to her blue Sacaen tunic all the way to her strong and delicate legs. He loved it almost as much as he loved her caring and tender nature.

"I suppose, but you put too much faith in me."

"Don't be silly Mark! I have seen you overcome so much alone. Just think about what we can do together!"

"Heh...For tomorrow belongs to the people who prepare for it today."

"Hmm?"

"It is an old proverb from Etruria..."

"Oh I see...Do you ever wonder what the future is like?"

Mark chuckled, he dwelled too much on the past, and rarely thought about the future. "Heh, I used to think about it and be afraid, but you are here now. While I do not know what the future holds, I am glad I can spend today with you."

...

All of a sudden, the ground started trembling. Mark and Lyn struggled to regain their balance as the ground rocked back and forth against the bright morning sun.

Lyn yelled over the rumbling. "Earthquake?"

The ground was shaking more violently now, and they could feel the fierce heat in front of them. A small purple circle with unreadable symbols was forming, and the grass underneath the object was now on fire.

"Lyn look out! This is no earthquake!" yelled Mark as the ground continued to shake.

Mark drew his sword, and Lyn grabbed the hilt of the Mani Katti.

"Mark I never seen anything like this!"

He tried to figure it out himself. This strange new device was unlike any magic he had seen.

"Stay back from this thing Lyn. It could be dangerous!"

She moved a few feet further back while Mark held his ground. "Right!...Wait is there a man inside of it?"

Mark squinted his eyes to see a shadowy figure inside the rotating circle, but just as quickly as the Portal came; it began to vanish. The fire underneath it was gone, and all that remained was an unconscious man laying in the middle of a field.

Mark quickly ran over to the body but warned Lyn not to get close in case it was a trap. He approached the cloaked figure with great care. The man was starting to wake up and groaned to himself, before laughing at his irony. He was laying in a field.

The man turned his head to notice that someone was looking at him, and he quickly rose up... It would be nearly impossible to explain this.

* * *

Lyn watched the whole thing from a distance, She could not hear them, but Mark looked like he had the situation under control. She watched with caution in case anything went wrong. When the man took off his hood, she noticed that he looked a little familiar.

She took a deep breath of relief and the two seemed to be exchanging names.

Lyn was about to rush over when Mark put up his hand to stop her. She was worried, but she trusted Mark, and waited for what would happen next. She thought about eavesdropping, but she knew he would tell her everything back at camp anyways.

...

Mark spent the next few minutes interrogating Robin. To Robin's relief, the questions focused on his character and not his arrival. Once Mark was satisfied that he was not a threat, he sheathed his sword and approached with a more friendly tone.

"Do all people of Ylisse make an entrance like this?"

Robin laughed at how weird this situation must have been for the both of them. He knew he would never be able to explain how he got here, and he was surprised that Mark did not ask.

"Only when we want to." said Robin with a smirk.

"Heh, It's Robin right? What brings you here to Lycia."

Robin gasped when he heard this. He had read in one of his books about Lycia. It was a country in Elibe. He imagined his ancestor came from Plegia or maybe Valm, but he never imagined to find himself across the world.

Mark waited for Robin to reply, but he seemed to be lost in a daze. He would have to ask the tough question later. This man had no idea of his surroundings.

"Robin?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking...You say I am somewhere Lycia?"

"We are at the border of Ostia to be precise."

"Interesting...I wonder if I can find him here..."

Mark raised an eye brow, "Oh? Who are you looking for?"

Robin paused again. He was realizing just how stupid this plan was. He had no idea in the world who he was looking for. If he walked up to people and started asking for his 200 year old blood relative he would be sent to mental hospital.

"...I...I don't know what he looks like, and I only know his last name...Would you happen to know a Mr. -"

It was Mark's turn to gasp and he took a step back. Mark looked puzzled and was now lost in the same thought process Robin had just had been in.

"...I know of him. I can take you to him actually."

Robin was surprised to hear this revelation and a faint hope illuminated his soul.

"Really? I would be in your debt if you could take me to him."

"Heh, well I guess you better follow me then. I have a couple of people to introduce you to."

Mark waved over to Lyn and she quickly came running over. She stopped right next to Mark and looked at Robin with some bewilderment. Robin was nervous again as she stared at him with her blue eyes, but Mark tried to help.

"Lyn, This is Robin...Robin, this is Lady Lyndis."

She stopped staring and greeted Robin with a smile, "Hello Robin, it is nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine...Milady." he bowed since he did not know the traditions of the country.

Mark and Lyn stared at Robin in amusement. If he bowed any further he would have touched the ground.

Mark smirked before turning to Lyn and said, "He is from Ylisse. It is across the vast ocean. He is looking for someone we know at camp."

"Really? I wonder what anyone at camp could have to do with affairs so far away? ...Tee hee, It must be funny to see the people in Ylisse bow to their Marquess like that."

Robin was blushing a little..._Wait what is a Marquess again? _He tried to shrug it off and said,

"It is a little funny, but what is a Lady of Ostia doing out here?"

Mark and Lyn stared at each other and started laughing again. Mark took a minute to explain that Lyn was a skilled fighter and not just a lady of the court. She hailed from Sacae but was heir to the throne of Caelin.

Robin was still a little confused but Mark said he would explain along the way back to camp. The trio slowly started walking up a small hill as the smiling Lady of Caelin spoke to Robin.

"What about you Robin? What is your story?"

The question surprised him, and he had to be careful of what he said.

"Well, I have lived In Ylisse for as long as I can remember, and I serve as a tactician to the army."

Mark and Lyn looked at each other simultaneously in surprise. Lyn started to laugh before she turned to Robin.

"How funny, Mark is a tactician too."

Mark was now starring with a more intense examination at the Ylissean and Robin was nervous again.

"Really? That is interesting. I never imagined I would meet a man in my trade without having to fight on opposing sides." said Robin who was both surprised and fascinated at the thought.

For Mark, meeting a fellow tactician from across the world would be an illuminating experience... No matter how abnormal his traveling was.

"So how long have you been a tactician Robin?"

Robin smirked at the memories. "...As long as I can remember. It seems like the first day I woke up I was telling Lords where to fight."

"I see, so you have combat experience?"

"Heh, you could say that."

Once they were up the hill, Robin saw dozens of tents, and a mess hall buzzing with people. This must have been the camp he was speaking of, but he thought it would have been smaller.

The three had walked into the camp site that was busy with people running around and doing their jobs. Mark waved to a young man in regal attire and he came over. He looked over at Robin in surprise and turned to Mark.

"Mark? Who is this man?

"We found him with a most...unusual way of traveling. He says he is from Ylisse and he is looking for someone in camp. Lyn and I decided to assist him. "

The red haired lord inspected Robin but gave out his hand.

"Hello, I am Eliwood."

"Robin."

They both smiled and gave an awkward hand shake. Neither knew what the other was trying to do.

"You say there is someone in camp you are looking for?"

Mark interrupted, "He doesn't know who he is looking for, but I believe I know who he is talking about."

"...Yes, I was hoping to meet him if that would not be too much trouble." said Robin who was still unsure about his mission.

A man started yelling at Eliwood in the distance and demanded that he return to their fencing match.

"Er excuse me Robin. That is Hector and he gets cranky when I keep him waiting. I hope you find who you are looking for."

Robin, Mark and Lyn walked through the campsite. A couple of pegasus knights were waving at Lyn along the way and a man in a thief's cloak was staring very intently at the three of them. Eventually the three stopped in front of a large tent.

Lyn looked a little confused, but Mark nodded at her with a small smile. Robin went inside to notice this tent was home to two people. There was a couple of bedrolls, a barrel, a small table, and two crude but light chairs.

The thing that caught Robin's eye the most was the maps and figurines on the table. Lyn laughed as Robin looked at the table with excitement. Mark smirked and decided to explain.

"This is my tactics table. I use this to study positions and possibilities for battle."

There was over 50 figurines and each had a distinct symbol on it to explain its role. Paladins, Lords, Myrmidons...all of the classes were there.

It was all very fascinating, but Robin had to snap out of it, he was here for a reason after all. "I thought you were taking me to meet the person I am looking for."

"...He will be here shortly, please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Robin and Lyn looked at Mark in confusion, but Mark ignored it and said.

"So, your a tactician correct, and you seem interested in my table. How about a quick game while we wait?

Robin knew he shouldn't do it. He was not here to play a game...but how often did he have the chance to face a tactician that was not trying to kill him?

"...I suppose a quick game couldn't hurt... How do you play?"

Mark spent the next 15 minutes trying to explain the rules and the turn based combat. Lyn had heard this before, but it was never so in-depth. She had played him a couple of times and lost miserably, but never with so many rules and edicts. Strangely enough, Robin seemed to understand what he was saying and they sat down in the two chairs. Lyn decided to sit on the barrel a few feet away and watch the skirmish.

They divided the figurines into half and each side had 25 able wooden soldiers ready to fight at the tactician's command.

Robin looked at his pieces and smiled. He already knew what names he would call the Lord figurines.

* * *

Lyn watched the two tacticians move their pieces back and forth across the mini battle field. She had no idea which side was winning, because all of the pieces were still on the board even thought they had been going at this for over an hour. Lyn just watched the two were lost in thought thinking about their next three moves. Lyn would not be half surprised if they were debating their next nine moves as the two were locked in a stalemate of wits.

The two tacticians seemed to be focused on the center of the board. Each side had a swordsman and a knight holding the position. Robin had a Ballista near the front lines while Mark could call upon multiple units to attack at any point in time. Mark's offensive gambit was too much pressure for Robin, and his pieces would be slaughtered if he did not do something.

Robin looked at the board and winced, he had to sacrifice a piece to save the positionn. Even though they were just wood carvings, he had named them after his battalion. He knew their was only one move he could make. He moved his ballista and prepared to sacrifice it. He apologized to Noire the moving siege equipment, but Frederick and Gregor were in serious danger if he did not do something.

Mark was motionless at this unexpected move. He expected a knight or perhaps a pegasus to attack the position and fall into his trap, but Robin moved a siege piece into the front lines.

"Why are you sacrificing your Ballista?"

Robin smirked at his opponents dismay, "If I didn't, then I would need to reinforce the area with more troops, and I see that trap you have waiting for me."

"...Of all the pieces to choose from, you sacrificed your siege equipment?"

"Noir...The ballista has a high chance of missing its shot. It far too inaccurate and unreliable. It is hardly a valuable asset, and more of a hindrance. Ylisse does not use them. Training an archer is a much cheaper and a more practical choice for battle."

Mark looked back at the board to see the logic Robin was trying to use. Bern and Etruria had been stockpiling artillery squads of ballistas. However, Robin was correct. Those battalions were usually ineffective or defeated. He looked at the piece and decided whether to take it or not. the next five moves were obvious if he attacked the defenseless ballista. Hector and Marcus would attack the ballista, then be under attack by a horseman and an archer. Both sides would end up retreating the position with a casualty, but Robin's side would have an advantage with an extra Lord.

...However, if he ignored the threat. He would soon be under siege by a supporting artillery piece within range of his cleric. Mark had to use his Queen or else the position was completely lost. He sent Lyn to support the area and defend Hector as they slowly progressed to try and destroy the ballista. Her cunning reflexes helped her dodge the bolts as they pressed forward.

...

Robin watched as Mark's queen entered the fight. Mark was desperate to not lose a piece. Robin could move Chrom or Henry into the front lines while Frederick and Gregor made a tactical retreat. The position would still be volatile, but winnable.

...

Lyn continued to look on in amazement. They had been making a move every minute or so and Mark moved another piece into the front lines. Robin paused for a second and then moved what she thought was a magic figurine. There was nothing remarkable about it as far as Lyn could tell, but it seemed to cause a chain reaction.

Out of nowhere, the two tacticians were making moves at light speed. Pieces were flying across the board within seconds. Lyn could not see the battlefield as the tacticians hands were scrambling to put their pieces into position. They must have made twenty moves at once before Lyn could even tell what was going on. When the dust finally settled, she saw all of the figurines in new places, but despite everything that happened, only two pieces were taken off the board. The two men were taking deep breaths as if they had been exercising for hours.

Lyn couldn't help but laugh as the two started breaking into a sweat. Neither was willing to give up, and the mental toll it was taking on their bodies was unimaginable. They were so exhausted that they lost some sense of reality. They both were encouraging their troops and started rooting for them.

"Come on Gregor! You can hold the line! I will buy you a beer if we win, just don't die on me!"

"Sain! Stop staring at Rebecca and attack that swordsman!"

"Kellam...Kellam! Where are you!? ... ... Oh, there you are."

"Guy! Attack that guy. No not that guy, the guy over there! Guy are you listening?

The conversations they were having were getting more animated as the time went by. The speed at which the two tacticians were playing at had also increased. Things we getting out of hand and Lyn was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mark? ….Robin? Are you two okay?"

"I'll tell you about mommy later Morgan, I promise. But we have an incoming paladin to take care of!"

"Serra stop complaining and heal Hector! We need him back at the front! ...Wil? Do you have a shot?"

Lyn was worried and poked Mark to snap him out of it.

"**Augh!** I have been shot in the shoulder!... Erg..."

Lyn jumped back as Mark reeled in pain and clutched his shoulder. The noise snapped Robin back into reality and he saw his opponent fall off of his chair.

A moment later, the pain subsided and Mark looked at his arm. It was still intact despite the brutal poking that Lyn had attacked him with. None of them moved for over a minute as they all were too dumbfounded to speak. Robin felt a pain in his head and he knew he over stressed his brain. Robin happened to look back at the board to see all the pieces toppled over from when Mark fell.

They would have to agree on a draw.

...

It took awhile for the two tactician's headaches to weaken, but they recovered.

"Lyn? Can you get us some water please? Mark smiled warmly at Lyn.

"...Okay...I'll be right back."

Lyn exited the tent but looked back at the two men. She sighed and left. About a minute later Mark peeked his head outside the tent and then closed it. He started to study the Ylissean again much to Robin's discomfort.

"Well Robin, you are a rather interestings individual."

"...I get that a lot." said Robin who had a feeling that Lyn would not be back with water anytime soon.

"Ahem...Forgive me for not giving a proper introduction earlier. I am a former Knight Commander of Etruria. My last name changed when I twelve, however my real name is Mark -"

Robin stared in dismay at his last words. Robin repeated the word a couple times trying to grasp them. Robin was not only saying his last name, but the last name of Mark.

Robin had met his ancestor.

* * *

It took an eternity to explain to Mark that Robin was from the future. Mark still did not believe it but decided to play along anyways. Robin was a strange character, but he did not think he was crazy. He had just battled him in a game of wits. Robin's refusal to kill his men to gain a winning position spoke a lot about his character and he was at least willing to hear him out.

"If you really did travel through time... Then why are you here to see me?"

Robin looked down at the ground and stayed quiet for a second

...

"My farther...he was an evil man that tried to destroy the world. His farther and his father's farther were the same. It has haunted me to this day that I could have ended up like them. The nightmares never stop at night... I had to see for myself if there was someone in my bloodline that was not evil."

...

Mark was completely emotionless and quiet after hearing this. Robin could only guess what was running through his mind.

"I see...If this is true, then I understand your reasons for coming here."

"...Y-you do?"

"You are not the only one plagued with nightmares Robin... ...I could see in your eyes back in the field that something was troubling you."

"...Is that why you were so quick to trust me?"

…

...

The bitter silence was unnerving for Robin, but knowing that his blood line was not a pack of mind numbing cultists was a tremendous weight off of his shoulders.

"Lyn? Did you hear all of that?" said Mark with a small chuckle.

Robin looked at the entrance to see her peeking through the tent. She had been eavesdropping the whole time. She gave a sheepish smile and entered.

...

Another hour went by and Lyn asked Robin all about his life. His job as a tactician, his friends, and what Robin knew of the past. She mentioned on more than one occasion how Mark and Robin must be relatives because they were so similar. Lyn pointed out Robin's wedding ring, and Robin grinned at the mention of his wife. The next few hours were spent in laughter as they talked.

...

It was time for Robin to give his farewells to the Mark and Lyn in the same field they found him in. He would no longer be haunted by the past and could look to the future. A future with his wife and child by his side. He cast the spell Naga had told him to prepare and the portal reopened.

"Thanks for the game Mark."

The Etrurian tactician smiled, "We will have to finish our game sometime. I hear the weather is pretty nice in Heaven."

"As long as Lyn does not shoot you with an arrow when we are up there."

The three laughed as Robin looked at the purple portal now in front of him. He walked up the hill slowly and he was inches away from returning home. He looked back to see the smiling couple holding hands. He entered the portal and it took him back to the gateway of worlds.

* * *

"_How long do you think he will be gone?"_

"_Don't worry Lucina, I am sure he won't be long." _

"_But what if..."_

"_Ha, there is no need to worry. Robin can take care of himself._

"_Your right farther...but what if he can't come back...What if he is trapped in the past."_

"_Heh, there is no force in the world that could separate him from his wife."_

The portal in front of them started to shake and a figure was emerging from it. Even Tiki was surprised to see the portal activating so quickly. It had only been a minute since the young tactician left their time.

Lucina looked at ermerging Robin and saw that he was smiling from a successful mission. She ran over to him and hugged him as the portal closed behind them.

Robin would never have any problems sleeping again.

* * *

_**Hmm, not much to say after this one. **_

_I hope this was easy to follow, and if not then please let me know. I had to experiment with a couple new themes with this request, and tried what I could to balance Mark's personality for those who have not read my other story._

_As always, a review is greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed this. _

_Thanks for stopping by!_


End file.
